There are many connectors currently available for connecting the ends of various elongated framing components including: beams, posts, etc. While these connectors are commonly used for normal construction which involves primarily right or 90 degree angles, there are very few connectors that provide the required strength for other multiple angle junctions. Multiple angle connectors can be particularly important for complex framing geometries for structures such as geodesic domes.